The Ice King
by Warrior357010
Summary: For 13 years prince Draco has lived in fear of his power.On his coronation, his power revealed, he flees scared and ashamed, he runs away, leaving the kingdom of Hogwarts in eternal winter. Now his younger brother, Harry, must go on a journey to bring back summer and fix there relationship. That's hard with only two orphans a reindeer, a store clerk, and a talking snowman for help.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Hogwarts. The kingdom was ruled by a king and queen that were much beloved.

The king was a handsome ,strongly built, muscular man with messy black hair, and hazel eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses.

The queen was a beautiful woman with pale skin, bright emerald-green eyes and vibrant red hair.

The king and queen had two sons. The oldest was born with a neater version of his fathers raven hair and hazel eyes, but for some reason his hair and eyes had changed color within hours of his birth. He now had platinum blond hair, that he wore slicked back, and bright icy-blue eyes.

The younger had his fathers messy raven hair and poor eyesight, wearing round wire-rimed glasses over his mother's bright emerald-green eyes. The two princes were only three years apart and thus were very close?

Far from the castle the princes called home,early in the morning, two other siblings were following a group of grown men up the North Mountain to harvest ice.

"Come on Ginny, hurry up!" a young red-haired boy called to his sister.

"I'm coming, Ron!" she called back. The grabbed the harness of their pet reindeer calf, Pig, and continued up the mountain.

Later that night, the younger of the two princes woke from his sleep, noticing the colorful Northern Lights. Full of excitement, he got out of bed and tip-toed to the bed on the other side of the room, where his brother sleeps. "Pss," he whispered as he climbed on the bed, "Draco, wake up."

The little blond boy woke up, albeit, grudgingly. "Go back to bed, Harry," Draco whispered tiredly.

"I can't," Harry said, dramatically, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and I have to play!"

"Well go play by your self!" Draco said as he playfully pushed Harry off the bed.

Harry landed on the bed with a thump, then gasped as an idea struck him. He leaned over Draco's bed. "Hey Draco, do you wanna build a snowman?" he said with a mischievous smirk.

Draco's eyes reopened as a grin crossed his face. Moments later, Draco found himself being dragged down the grand staircase and into the castle ball room, by his giggling little brother, whom he was trying to hush.

After closing the doors, the two boys came together. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Harry begged.

Draco beckoned Harry closer. When he did, Draco pressed his hands together. With a pale baby-blue glow, he opened his hands to reveal and a beautiful white snowball appeared. With a wave of his hand, the whole ball room was full of snow.

"This is amazing!" Harry said in awe.

"Oh yeah?" Draco challenged, "Watch this," Draco pressed his foot to the ground, creating a makeshift ice-skating ring. Harry, who had become a very delighted five-year-old, started sliding on the ice.

The two boys built their snowman. Its head was more oval-shape then a circular one. Draco ran behind the snowman and said in a very low voice, "Hello, my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Harry gasp, "I like warm hugs, too!" he ran up and hugged the snowman, "I love you, Olaf!"

Draco smiled. There was almost nothing he loved more than making his little brother happy.

The two boys piled up the snow into a small snow mount to sledge down. Harry ended up being flung into another snow mount.

Draco, worried for his brother, rushed as fast as he could, only to sigh in relief when Harry popped out and laughed.

Harry jumped in the air and shouted, "Catch me!"

Draco created snow to catch him.

"Again,"

Draco caught him with more snow.

Harry jumped higher and higher, picking up more speed.

"Wait! Slow down!" Draco said as Harry was beginning to jump too fast for him.

Harry, however, was having too much fun to listen. He jumped off a very high snow mount.

Draco slipped on the ice and landed on his butt. Panicking, Draco instinctualy reached out, as if hoping to catch him. "Harry!" he screamed as a sapphire beam shot out of his hand and hit Harry in the temple.

Harry fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Harry!" Draco shouted as he rushed to his brother. _"Please be okay! Please be okay!" _he thought frantically. What had he done? Draco knelt down, picked him up and saw a lock of his black hair turn white. Terrified, he clung to his brother and called, "Mama! Papa!" un unaware that his fear was causing the whole room to freeze over.

Soon parents forced their way through the ice-covered doors and ran too their children. "Draco!" his father shouted, "What have you done?!"

"I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean too!" Draco pleaded. He hugged Harry close and quietly sobbed, "I'm sorry, Harry,"

"This is getting out of hand," James murmured as his wife examined their younger son.

"James, he's ice-cold," Lily said, fearfully.

King James ran to the library and returned with a big leather book. He opened it too a page with a map. "I know where to go."

Soon they mounted their horses and rode to the forest, James holding Harry and Lily holding Draco.

Draco, who was still frightened for his brother, caused a trail of ice to fallow his mother's horse.

The ice did not go unnoticed by two red-haired children. "Ginny look!" Ron shouted.

"Ice?" Ginny wondered. For what was it doing here in the summer? They followed the ice trail to a large clearing in the forest. The clearing was full of round boulders aligned in circular rows. At the edge of the clearing was a small, cozy cottage.

The king and queen stood in the center of the stone circles, Lily holding Harry now.

"Please help!" James shouted, "My son!"

The boulders rolled to the royals and unfolded to be, not boulders at all, but small creatures with grey, stone-like skin, grassy hair, and big round eyes. They each wore crystals around their necks (some green, some blue, some red, some pink) and mossy clothing. Some wore flowers in their hair.

"Trolls?" Ron said in wonder.

The boulder he, Ginny, and Pig were hiding behind, revealed to be yet another troll. "Shh," she whispered,"I'm trying to listen!"

"Sorry," Ginny said, awkwardly shuffling her feet.

Ginny, being the adorable four-year-old she was, seemed to strike something in the troll-woman.

"Cuties," she called them, "I can't leave you out here, all alone. Your living with me." she said as she bear-hugged them.

An old man with a long silver beard, wearing a long blue robe,and half-moon spectacles, emerged from the cottage and made his way to the royals. "Your Majesty, born with or cursed?" he asked James.

"Born, and they're getting stronger," James told him.

The old man made his way to Harry, who was still unconscious in his mothers arms. He place a hand over the boy forehead a closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later he reopened them and said: "You were lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded,"

"Is there anything you can do, Albus?" James asked.

"I recommend removing all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe,"

"Do what you must,"

Albus pulled out a long wand and touched the tip to Harry's temple. He pulled the wand away and waved it, causing a silver light to flow from the tip. The silver light showed memories of Draco and Harry playing with Draco's powers. The group watched as these memories change from playing inside the ballroom to playing outside during winter. It killed him too tamper with such precious memories, but it was the only was he knew to heal the boy. There was, however, one thing he could do, " But don't worry. I'll leave the fun," he said as he placed the new memories in Harry's mind. "He'll be okay," Albus assured.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Draco asked. He didn't feel comfortable keeping such a big secret from his brother. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father smiling reassuringly at him.

"It for the best," he said.

Draco' s attention was taken when Albus spoke too him.

"Listen to me, Draco," he said, "Your power will only grow," with a wave of his wand the blue figure surrounded by a crowd of people appeared. "There is beauty in it," The figure released a beautiful snowflake above its head. "But also great danger," the snowflake turned bright crimson. "You must learn to control it," he warned, "or fear will be your enemy," The crowd around the figure turned crimson and engulfed the figure as it screamed in agony.

Draco gasped and ran to his father.

"No," James said, with finality, "we'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then we lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit his contact with people. We'll keep his powers hidden from every one," the king paused, "including Harry," he finished sadly.

Over the next few days, several changes were made in the castle: The gates were locked, the staff reduced, and Draco was moved to another room.

Draco, to Harry at least, seemed to be closing himself off.

Soon winter came and so did the snow. Harry noticed and knocked on Draco's door. "Draco?" Harry called," do wanna build a snowman?" No answer.

"Come on let's go and play! I miss you!" Harry begged. He looked under the door. "Come outside Draco! I haven't seen you in forever!" Harry gave up and walked away. _"We used to be best mates and now we're ... I don't know,"_ Harry thought, _"What happened? What did I do?" _

The next day Harry tried again, "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have too be a snowman!"

"Go away, Harry!" was the only response he got.

"Okay, by," Harry walked away, tears pricking his eyes.

13-year-old Draco stood in his bedroom, gazing out the window at the falling snow. Draco jumped back in surprise as a thick layer of ice grew from where Draco's hand rested and covered most of the window seal.

Later his father gave him a pair of gloves and said, "The Gloves will help," as he put them on Draco's hands. "See," he said as he showed Draco that it was safe.

"Conceal it,"- he began.

"Don't feel it,"- Draco continued.

"Don't let it show," they finished together.

Later, a 10-year-old Harry knocked on Draco's door. "Do you wanna build a snowman, or ride are bikes around the halls?" No answer, as usual.

Some company was over do, in Harry's opinion. He was so lonely that he had developed a habit of talking to the portraits. If only this was some magical castle full of ghosts, and elves, and talking portraits, and even living suits of armor and moving staircases. Sadly it wasn't and Harry was forced to live with out companionship. It was very lonely in such a big, un-enchanted, castle with so many empty rooms, just watching the hours tick bye. Harry lied on his back, his feet up against a grandfather clock as he pretended to kick the pendulum side-to-side, going: _Tick Tock! Tick Tock!_

Meanwhile, Draco was talking to their parents. He was panicking about his powers because he had accidentally got frost on his wall. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" he panicked.

"Draco, pleased calm down," his father said, "Getting upset only makes it worse," James moved to comfort his son.

Draco saw this and panicked, _"He'll get hurt!,"_ he thought frantically. "No! Don't touch me!" he begged as he backed away from them, clutching his hands to his chest. "Please. I don't want to hurt you," he said, more calmly.

Lily placed her hands on her husbands shoulder as they both gained sadly at their elder son.

A few years later, a 16-year-old Harry walked by his older brother's door and stopped. Years ago, he would have knocked on it and attempt to convince his brother to spend some time with him, but he had long since given up on trying. He sighed as he walked by his brother's room. He made his way to his parents bed room to see them packing for a diplomatic trip.

Harry ran up to them and hugged them, saying, " See you in two weeks,"

The king and queen walked down the grand staircase and were greeted by their elder son at the bottom.

Draco bowed respectfully at the waist, his face an emotionless mask, his composure as poised and regal as ever. His expression changed to one of nervous fear, "Do you have to go?" he asked, scared to go with out his parents guidance.

"You'll be fine, Draco," His father assured.

The news of the King and queens death took a toll on the kingdom of Hogwarts, but none more than the princes. A funeral was held where what seemed like the whole kingdom attended to pay their respects. All except for Draco, who thought it better to mourn alone, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

After the funeral, Harry went to visit Draco. Harry knocked on his brother's door. "Draco?" Harry called, "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been," he told his brother. "They say 'have courage' and I'm trying too! I'm right out here for you! Just let me in!" silence."We only have each other! Just you and me!" more silence. _"What are we gonna do?"_ Harry thought, sadly, as he slid to the floor, pulling his knees up, his back leaning against the door. Harry tried one more tactic, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" before putting his head in his hands.

On the other side of the door, in the exact same position, was Draco who's sadness had caused his room to freeze over.

Draco was now, truly, alone.

**AN**: **review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: The coronation

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.1:The Coronation**

**3 years later:**

The kingdom of Hogwarts was bustling. Everyone wanted to look there best on this special day. At the docks, guards were welcoming representatives from naboring kingdoms, "Welcome to Hogwarts, gentlemen," a man said as he escorted diplomats off there ships, "Watch your step."

"Come on! Why do I have to wear this?" a boy whined to his mother as he was forced to wear an expensive waistcoat.

"Because, the king has come of age! Its coronation day!" his mother told him, excitedly.

"Well, I don't see how that's my fault!" the boy whined. The people of Hogwarts were all putting up decorations in the village. Meanwhile, what looked like a sled on wheels, a full grown reindeer was practicaly begging a pair of red-heads,

"What is it pig?" the girl asked, amused.

"You want a snack?" the man next to her asked as he held up a carrot above the reindeer's head.

The reindeer began eating the carrot but the girl said, "Hey! Share," she told the coughed up half the carrot into the red-haired man's hand. He took a bite and handed it to the girl and she took a bite.

"I can't believe they're opening the gates!" a man said, excited.

"And for a whole day!" a women continued in the same tone.

"Ah! Hogwarts, our most mysterious trading partner!" said a large fat man to two body-guards behind him, "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!"he said to himself,"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" he asked his men.

"Oh! It'll be so nice to have the gates open!" a women said, "I can't wait to see the king and the prince! I bet they're the most handsome men in the kingdom!" she continued as she and her friends walked to the castle.

Meanwhile, in the castle, prince Harry was still asleep and did **_not _**look any where near handsome. He was snoring quit loudly and drooling a lot. A sharp knock on the door woke him from his fitful sleep, "Prince Harry," the voice of a servant called.

"Huh?" Harry sat up without opening his eyes.

"Prince Harry?" the servant asked.

"Yeah?" Harry yawned.

"Sorry to wake you," the servant appologised.

"No, no, no, no!" Harry assured, "Its fine!" Harry rested his head on his hand and fell back to sleep. His head continued to droop, almost slipping off his hand when he jerked awake,"Who is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Still me, Sir," the servant said. "Time to get ready, the gates will be open soon,"

"Of course," Harry answered, "Why"

"Your brother's coronation, Sir?" the servant reminded him.

"My brothers...corneration," Harry said to himself. Then he noticed the special suit that had been made for him in the corner. He gasped as he remembered what day it was. _"Today's the day!" _he thought in excitement. He quickly got ready and ran out of his room. Harry passed a woman carrying a silver platter. He turned around and bear-hugged her, cheering, "It's coronation day!" Harry noticed the windows and doors being opened, _"I forgot they did that," _he thought. Harry had roamed the halls of the castle for years. He had always wondered why they never had any parties or visitors. Now that was changing. Now the gates are opening. As Harry thought about it, real people here sounded so strange, but Harry had never been more ready for anything. Harry looked out the window, seeing ships sailing. _"For the first time in forever, there'll music and fun and light" _Harry thought in wonder. Harry had no idea if he was excited or nervous but he was some where in between. "For the firs time in forever, I won't be alone!" Harry said happily. _"I can't wait to meet everyone," _he thought, _What if I meet **the**_ one?" This thought had crossed his mind many times before. It scared him a bit, but it was better then being alone forever. Harry noticed a plated of chocolate and ran over to it. He looked around quickly then started stuffing it in his face. Deep down, Harry knew dreaming of finding romance in one day was crazy, but it was better then being lonley and depressed all the time.

Meanwhile, Draco was in his room, looking out his window down to the people below, fidgiting with the black coller of his turquoise suit. He was beyond terified of hurting someone. Draco took a deep breath and chanted to himself, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see," he moved to the portrait of his father's coronation, "Be the good boy you always have to be," he removed his turquoise gloves and picked up a round, ornate box and a candlestick, "Conceal. Don't feel," he turn around and modled his father in the painting, "Put on a show," the box and the candlestick rapidly began to freeze, "Make one wrong move and everyone will know," Draco put the box and candlestick down, put his gloves back on, and turned around. "But its only for today," he reasoned with himself. Draco turned to look at the frozen objects. What was going to do? He knew he was going to have to take his gloves off for the cerimony. Draco glanced the clock and cursed, he didn't have any more time to practice. Draco sighed. _"I'll just have to try,"_ he thought. Draco opened the doors to his room and ordered the servants, "Open up the gates!" As Draco walked to the balcony, he chanted to himself under his breath,"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know!"

As Draco collected himself, Harry walking along the docks when he was knocked to the ground buy a horse, "Hey!" he said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!" said a black-haired girl riding the horse.

_"She's gorgeous,"_ Harry thought. "Uhh...," Harry was stunned. "No! no! I'm okay," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she said as she dismounted her horse and helped him up.

"No, I'm great, actually!" Harry said, blushing a bit.

"Oh. Thank goodness," They stared at each other for a while, then the girl seemed to suddenly remember something, "Oh! uhh... Princess Cho Chang of Ravenclaw," she told Harry.

"Prince Harry of Hogwarts," Harry told her.

"Prince...My lord!" she suddenly curtsied very low. She stood up and said, "I'd like to formaly appologise for hitting the prince of Hogwarts with my horse,"

"No, no, no! Its fine. I'm not **_that_** kind of Prince. I mean, Draco would freak out! Lucky you its just me," Harry rambled.

"Just you?" Cho asked. Harry shrugged, there wasn't anything special about him, after all.

Harry heard bells in the distance. "The bells. The coronation," he remembered. "I-I-I have to go," Harry quickly turned around to leave then turned back and said, "Bye!" and ran to the castle.

Cho Change just stared after him with a blissful look on her face.

The quire sung in beautiful harmony on the balcony, in matching red robes, above the room. Draco stood in front of the priest, Harry by his side. As the priest was about to place the golden crown over Draco's head, Harry turned and waved to princess Cho, who was in the second row.

Draco bowed his head as the priest crowned him then presented the golden scepter and orb to Draco. As Draco was reaching for them, the priest cleared his throat to get his attention. He whispered to Draco, "The gloves, Sire," _"Right,"_ Draco thought, nervously. He had hoped that the priest would forget to tell him. Draco gulped and slowly took off his gloves and gave them to the priest. He shakily gripped the scepter and orb of Hogwarts and turned around, standing before his subjects. The audience stood before him as the priest began the century-old speech. Draco glanced at his hands and saw the royal artifacts were beginning to freeze. _"Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!__"_ he thought franticaly, over and over again. The priest finished his speech with, "King Draco of Hogwarts," "King Draco of Hogwarts!" the audience repeated, as Draco hurridly put his gloves back on and faced his people. Everyone began to clap for there knew king. All that's left is the coronation ball. _"That was too close," _Draco thought. The ball was filled with food and dancing, people danced till there feat hurt. The trumpets blew, anouncing the presence of V.I.P's

"King Draco of Hogwarts," Draco gracefully walked up to the throne, his black cape trailing behind him. "Prince Harry of Hogwarts," Harry not-so-gracefully ran up to the throne and stood next to Draco, albeit, warily as they had not spoken in awhile.

It was a bit awkward at first until Draco said, "Hi,"

Harry was unsure if Draco was talking to him. "Hi-Hi me?" he asked, "Okay-um-Hi?" Harry said then turned away,

"You look handsome," Draco said.

"Thanks, you too," Harry said,

"Thank you," Draco said then turned to view the room, "So," Draco began, "This is a party," "It's warmer then I thought," Harry said. "And what is that amazing smell?"

Draco wondered. They both took a big whiff of the air and exclaimed, "Chocolate!" in unison.

The announcer walked up to them with a big beefy man that had a very thick mustache and almost know neck. "Your Highness. The Duke of grannies,-"

"Grunnings!" the fat man snapped, "The Duke of Grunnings, your Highness," he said more calmly to Draco. "As your closest partner in trade, I find it fitting that we discuss any bussiness adjustments that we should make," the Duke said. He bowed low, revealing his toupee. The brothers laughed a bit but said nothing as the man stood up, unaware of the embarising incident. Not wanting to offend the man but not really wanting to talk to him either, Draco said politely, "Thank you, only I'm a bit tiered," Then he thought of a way to entertain himself for a bit, "But my brother is wide awake," he told the Duke.

"Oh! Lucky you," the duke said as he grabbed Harry's arm and ruffly yanked him away from Draco. "Oh, I don't think,"- what he didn't think, Draco never found out.

"Sorry," Draco muttered with a miscevious smirk.

As the Duke talk loudly to Harry, unaware he was talking so loud, others were staring. "Its so nice to have the gates open. I wonder why they shut them in the first place?" The Duke put his big face close to Harry's,

"Do **you **know?" the Duke asked.

Harry shook his head. "No...Oh well!" He continued to talk loudly Harry, almost ruining his they were done, Harry walked back over to Draco.

"Well he was loud?" Draco asked.

"Especaly for a man with such a thick mustache!" Harry said, rubbing his ears.

Draco laughed and asked, "You okay?"

Harry smiled, "I'v... never been better," he told his brother, "This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time,"

Draco smiled, "Me too," but his face fell as he remembered the accident, "But it can't," Harry didn't understand. They were getting along so well, what was the problem?

"But why not? I men we,"-

"It just can't!" Draco said, turning away from his brother.

Harry's eyes shun with unshed tears. "Excuse me for a moment," he said as he walked soon met with Cho Chang, they sat outside on a balcony and began to get to know each other.

"What's this?" Cho asked Harry, pointing to his single lock of white hair.

"I was born with it," Harry told , Cho was talking about her family,"Wait, you has how many older sisters?" Harry was asking,

"Seven," Cho told him, "Two of them pretended I was invisible. Seriously. For **two years!**"

"Atleast you had your other sisters" he paused for a moment then continued, "Draco and I were close as kids, then one day he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

Cho placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye, "I would never shut you out," she told him.

Happiness filled him to the brim. It had been so long since he had any affection from any one, he was not going to miss out on it. "Do you mind if I do something crazy?" Harry got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Cho gasped and said "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she jumped into his arms.

Later, they walked into the ball-room to ask Draco for his blessing, "Draco! I mean **king!** Me again," Harry addressed his brother. "May I present princess Cho Chang of Ravenclaw," Harry introduced Cho.

"Your Highness," she curtsied.

"We would like your blessing for-umm,"-"for our mariage," they finished together.

Draco blinked, as far as he knew, Harry just met this girl. Now he wants to marry her? "Wha-marriage?"Draco asked. What was his brother thinking?

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Harry explained,"We'll need a few days to plan the cerimony. Of coarse we'll have soup roast and ice cream-Wait, would we live here?" he asked Cho.

"Of coarse!"

"Harry wait-," Draco tried to reason with him.

"We could invite all seven of your sisters! They could live here,"

"Here?!" Draco asked.

"Of coarse we've got the room,"-

"Wait," Draco said, "Slow down, no ones sisters are living here. No one is getting married,"

"What?" Harry asked.

"May I talk to you, please. **Alone?" **Draco asked.

"No," Harry told his brother, "What ever you have to say, say to the both of us,"

"Fine," Draco took a deep breath, "You can't marry a woman you just met," he said calmly.

"You can if its true love!" Harry argued, getting frustraited.

Draco scoffed,"Harry, you know nothing about true love,"

"I know more then you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Harry said.

These words cut Draco like a knife. He didn't want to shut Harry out. It hurt Draco as much as it hurt Harry, but it was the only way to protect him. Pain shun in Draco's eyes, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me," Draco began to walk away.

"Your Highness, If I may reason,"- Cho began.

"No, you may not," Draco said. " And I think its time you leave," Draco walked up to a guard and ordered, " The party is over, close the gates,"

"Draco no! No wait," Harry as he pulled a glove off his brother's hand.

Draco gasped and said, "Give me my glove!" as he franticaly tried to grab it.

"Draco please! I can't live like this anymore!" Harry couldn't go back to being alone, not again.

Draco looked at his brother for a moment. He hated to do this but what choice did he have? "Then leave," Draco said quietly. He looked at his brother then walked away.

Harry's sadness was replaced by anger and frustration. "What did I ever do to you!" Harry yelled, all his feelings coming to the surface. "Enough Harry," Draco told his brother, barley containing his anger. _"Conceal, don't feel,"_ the mantra ran in Draco's head.

"No! Why! Why do you shut me out?!"  
_"Conceal, don't feel,"_  
"Why do you shut the world out?!"  
_"Conceal, don't feel!"  
_"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

Draco snapped. "I said ENOUGH!" he yelled, accidentally creating ice-stalagmites around him, revealing his power.

Everyone backed away, gasps and whispers filled the room, "Sorcery!" the Duke whispered, "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

Draco gazed fearfully at the crowd.

"Draco," Harry whispered. He finally understood why Draco always closed himself off. What he was so afraid of. Why the gates were shut.

Draco's gaze snapped to Harry. Memories of the accident flooded through him. _"They know,"_ he thought. He had to run. He lost control. It was the only way to protect himself, his kingdom, and his brother.

Draco groped for the door handle. Once he gripped it, he pushed the door open and ran.

**AN:**** To explain about Draco's appearence, If one remembers from the series, Petunia Dursley had blond hair and blue eyes. Lets just go along and say he got it from her. This is the last I'm mentioning this.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Freeze

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.2: The Great Freeze**

Draco ran as fast as he could to the court-yard, once he got there, however, he was met by a large crowd of citizens. Oh no.

"There he is!"

"Our noble king!"

The crowd applauded their king as if he was a war hero. Low on options, Draco ran into the crowd, many tried to greet him but he pushed past them. Draco then came by a woman with a baby,

"Are you all right, Sire?" she asked in concern,"You seem a bit jumpy,"

Draco backed away to the fountain and gripped its wet edge, causing it to freeze solid.

"There he is!" the Duke of Grunnings shouted, as he and his men appeared at the steps.

"Please! Stay away!" Draco begged as he put his hand up in defense. A beam of ice shot out of Draco's hand and hit the steps the Duke was standing on, causing him and his men to fall.

The Duke sat up and yelled, "MONSTER! MONSTER!," at Draco.

Draco stared at his hand in horror. He could have killed someone! Draco held his hand tightly to his chest as he looked around at the crowd. Everyone coward in fear of him. Fear. They were afraid of him. _"Fear will be your enemy,"_ the old mans voice rang in Draco's ears.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he arrived on the steps of the court-yard.

Draco made to the shore around castle, trapped. He looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. As he backed, Draco heard ice cracking at he feet. Draco looked down at his feet to see that the water was freezing at his feet.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to see that Harry was close by. He had no choice. Draco took a cautious step on the water and watched as it froze at his touched. Without hesitation, Draco ran as fast as he could across the fjord, unknowingly freezing it entirely instead of just the path he took. Draco, upon reaching the other side of the fjord, stopped and looked back at his brother, who now stood at the shore of the castle. _"I'm sorry,"_ Draco thought sadly. He didn't really want to leave, but he was too dangerous to be around any one, and he couldn't live with himself if he hurt any one, **especially** Harry. Draco turn and continued running at full speed, never looking back as he unknowingly froze every thing he crossed.

"Draco, stop!" Harry yelled as he tried to follow his brother across the ice, but ended up slipping and falling, instead.

"Harry!" Cho said as she rushed to help him.

"No," Harry whispered, staring at the retreating form of his brother. "_How could this of happened?"_ Harry thought to himself _"What was wrong with me? Why did I have to push him?"_ His thoughts were interrupted when Cho tapped his shoulder.

Cho pointed towards the rapidly freezing fjord. The ice was to thick for any ship to sail through.

"Oh no," Harry whispered.

As they made their way back to the courtyard, the temperature dropped and it began to snow. Harry shivered and Cho wrapped her arms around herself.

Meanwhile, the Duke was freaking out. "Its snowing!" He panicked, "It's the kings fault! That monstrous freak has cursed this land! He must be stopped!" He grabbed his bodyguards by there coats and ordered, "You've got to go after him!"

"Hang on!" Harry said.

The Duke turned to addressed the voice, but frantically hid behind his bodyguards upon seeing it was Harry.  
"You! Is there freakish sorcery in you too?! Are you a monster too?!" The Duke accused.

"No, I'm completely normal," Harry told him."My brother's not a freak and he's most certainly not **monster**!"

"He tried to kill me!"

"You slipped on ice," Cho told him.

"His ice!"

"It's not important now!" Harry said, breaking the argument,"It was an accident. He was scarred. He didn't mean this, any of this!" Harry paused, "Tonight was my fault, I pushed him, so I'm the one that has to go after him."

"What!" they all shouted in protest.

Harry ignored them. "Bring me my horse please!" he called to a servant.

"Harry, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Cho begged him.

"Draco isn't dangerous. I'll bring him back and make this right," Harry assured with certainty.

"I'm going with you," she told him.

"No, I need you to stay and take care of Hogwarts while I'm away," Harry told her.

"I promise,"

Harry threw his cloak on over his suit, mounted his horse, and shouted "I leave Princess Cho Chang in charge!" to the crowd.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Cho asked in worry, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Don't worry," he assured, "Draco's my brother, he would never hurt me," Harry rode out the gates and into the forest.

Meanwhile, Draco was trudging up the mountain, lost in thought. He looked around the glowing white snow on the mountain. _"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king,"_ he thought sadly. For that seemed like the only kingdom he could rule, safely. The wind howled loud and strong, and Draco couldn't help compare it to the storm of thoughts and emotions raging inside him. The strongest ones were fear, guilt, and shame. Draco remembered his father's words,_  
_

_"He can learn to control it, I'm sure,"_ he had said so long ago.

"Guess you were wrong, Papa," he said to himself, sadly. _"I couldn't keep it in. I tried so hard but I couldn't!"_ he thought in anger and frustration. Draco started walking forward, talking to himself.  
"Don't let them in! Don't let them see!" That's what he was always told, by his parents and even himself. Fat lot of good that did!  
"Be the good boy you always have to be!" Secretly, Draco always hated that he couldn't be himself without hurting people.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" Draco chanted to himself. He took off his remaining glove and threw it in the air, "Well now they know!" he growled. There was no point in holding it anymore. It was time to let it go. Draco closed his eyes and focused, baling his hands into fists. A moment later, Draco open his eyes and his left hand, revealing beautiful, glowing blue snowflakes that blew away in the wind. He opened his right hand and got the same result. Encouraged, Draco twirled his hands, creating a snowman exactly like the one he and Harry made as children. Draco walked away, creating snow as he went. Draco watched as the snow floated and twisted in the wind. "Let it go," Draco said to himself, tasting the phrase. He turned around causing the snow to fall to the ground. Draco created more snow, throwing it left and right. He no longer cared what his people would think. He just felt so relieved to finally be himself. "Let the storm rage on," Draco said to himself as he removed his black cape and let it blow away in the wind. "The cold never bothered me anyway," Draco soon found himself at a cliff, were he could see the other side was just a little higher up. He was so far from Hogwarts, he couldn't hurt anyone! Draco ran excitedly to the edge.

_"Lets see what I can do,"_Draco thought to him self. Draco baled his hands into fists and focused as hard as he could on the image of a staircase. He reopened them and blasted a beam of ice, creating rigid ice staircase. It was spiky and not ready to walk on. Draco, however, was pleased he managed to create something. He didn't care what it looked like as long as it could hold his weight. Draco mounted the first step and watched as it smoothed out, beautifully. _  
_

"I'm free," he murmured to him self, a smile stretching across his face. Draco gripped the railing and it smoothed out aswell. Draco ran up the staircase without fear as it extended farther until it reached the other side. Draco, for the first time in his life, felt that he was controlled his destiny, that he could do any thing. And to him, his destiny was to live here. Alone. Where he could be who is without hurting any one.

If he was going to live here, he'd need some shelter. Draco stomped his foot hard on the ground, creating a large snowflake shaped, ice platform. He slowly raised his hands, pillars to form and the platform to rise. Walls and doorways formed as the castle base was finished. With a wave of Draco 's hand, frost began carving designs on the walls and formed the ceiling, finishing with a beautiful ice chandelier.

He did it. He built his home.

Draco stared at the beautiful palace in wonder. The whole room was literally glowing with Draco's happiness. Draco removed his golden crown from his head and stared at it. Could he really do this? Give up everything he's ever known? He shook his head, clearing himself of these thoughts. "I can never go back," he said with an edge in his voice, "So why dwell in the past?" Draco through the crown far away from him, out side, down the staircase and outside the palace. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, causing it to look spiked at the back. Frost crawled up his legs, creating silver boots that ended at his knees. The frost formed dark blue trousers, then reached his torso and created a magnificent indigo tunic with silver designs at the collar. Draco spread his arms, allowing the frost to form matching sleeves and long silver bracelets that covered most of his forearms. A long indigo cape formed down his back with silver clasping at his shoulders. Draco walked out onto the balcony, gazing at the dawn and revealing his true self to the world.

"Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me any way," with that, Draco turned on his heals walked in side hie new home, the doors closing behind him.

**AN:**** I am so sorry for taking so long to update! My house's computer decided to stop working at all after months of being a total piece of crap. It won't even turn on! The only reason I could finish this chapter was because I was almost done with it and I had a phone with internet. Typing even one paragraph from my phone's tiny touch screen key board was difficult to say the least so don't expect a new chapter for a while. Any way read &amp; review, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, and if you have any suggestions about how to incorporate non-mentioned HP characters in the story please tell me because I'm stuck on that.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Companions

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.3: The Companions**

As Draco became more accustomed to living in his palace, Harry was riding his horse through the now snow-covered forest in the biting cold.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. "Draco, its me, Harry! Your brother that didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!" Harry had spent all night serving for his brother. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to find Draco or even where he himself was, and it really didn't help that it seemed to get colder by the hour.

"I'm sorry! This is all my f-f-fault!" He shivered as the temperature dropped another twenty or thirty degrees._"Course it wouldn't have happened if he just told me his secret," _Harry thought. Suddenly, snow fell in front of him and spooked his horse, causing it to buck him off. Harry landed with a soft thud under a tree that appeared to be weighed down by pounds of snow. Harry sat up just in time to see his horse running away.

"No! No! Wait, come back!" He frantically called. "Great. Just **great**," he muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm, as he attempted to stand but ended up getting buried in half the snow. "Snow! It had to be snow!" he complained to himself as he dug himself out, and trudged through the snow and to the top of a small snowy hill. "He couldn't have had tropical magic that covered every thing in white sand and warm,"- Harry stopped as he saw wisps of smoke in the distance, just over the nearest tree tops. "Fire!" Harry exclaimed, relief and happiness overtaking him. Harry's relief came to an abrupt halt when he found himself sliding down the hill and landed in a stream at the bottom.

As he stood up, the river water froze over his legs, forcing him to waddle. The situation would look quite humorous to any onlooker, especially when he had to get up the steps of the shop. Harry reached the front door, knocked the snow off the sign and read "Wandering Hagrid's trading post and sauna,"

Harry opened the door, sighing as the warm air thawed his legs, and walked inside. He turned to see a teenaged girl, about Harry's age, with brown, bushy hair sitting behind the counter, reading a big, leather-bound book, unaware of his presence.

Harry cleared his throat to get her attention, but she didn't seem to hear him."Hello," no response. Harry tried again, "Hello?" still no response. "Excuse me!" Harry said loudly, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Huh?" She exclaimed as her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "Oh, sorry. How may I help you,Sir?"

"Well I,"- Harry began but was interrupted by a giant of a man peeking through the back door.

"Ermione! Say the line!" He ordered.

"Grandpa!" she whined.

"Say it!"

"But,"-

"Say. It,"

She sighed in exasperation as she closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger and said "Welcome to our Big summer blow out. Half off swimsuits, clogs, and a special sunbom invented by our very own Hagrid," the tone of her voice revealed how ridiculous she believed she sounded.

"Um...Okay," Harry hesitated. "How about boots. Winter boots and cloths?"

"That's in the winter department," she pointed to a corner with a small stack of cloths, a pair of boots, some rope, and a pick axe.

"I was just wondering, has another young man-the king perhaps-pass through here?" Harry asked he as retrieved the boots and cloths and placed them on the counter.

"Sorry," she said, "The only one mad enough to be out in this weather is you."

Just then a tall man wearing a frost-covered fury snow suit, with point he'd boots and a dark bobble-hat, walked in. Harry couldn't see his face because it wrapped in a thick, fury scarf.. The man stomped the snow out of his boots and brushed some off his chest.

"You and this guy," she amended.

She glanced back at her grandfather, sighed, and said, "Big summer blowout," unenthusiastically. The man walked up to the counter as Harry awkwardly stood in front of it. The man gave Hermione an odd look

"Crrots," the man said, but his votive was too muffled by the scarf for Harry to under stand. Though he did sound about Harry's age.

"What?"

"Behind you," he clarified. He reached under the counter, pulled out a wad of carrots, flopped it carelessly on the counter, and retrieved the rope and pick axe from the corner.

"Real howler in July, huh?" Hermione said, "I wonder where it's coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the man answered.

"The North Mountain?" Harry whispered.

"That'll be forty gallions," she told the man.

"Forty? No, ten," he argued.

"I'm sorry," she said with sincerity, " But these are from our winter department and supply and demand have big problem,"

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living,"

Harry looked out the window to see a sled full of large ice cubes. "That a rough business to be in, right now!-I mean that's-that's unfortunate," Harry finished lamely.

"Sorry, still forty," Hermione said, "but you can try out the sauna,"

"Ten's all I have, help me out," he begged.

"Ten will get you the carrots, and no more," she said shuffling them forward.

The man grunted.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you!" she said, clearly irritated.

"Just tell me one thing," Harry began, "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem...magical?"

"Yes," the man said as he pulled his scarf off, revealing a pale freckled face. "Now back up while I deal with this crook, here," he said, tactlessly.

"Excuse me!?" she almost screamed. Hermione stood up, rounded the counter and marched up to him with a furious look on her face. The man put his hands up in defense as Hermione backed him into the door.

Hermione pulled her fist back and-

**BAMM!**

She punched him in the jaw so hard he stumbled out the door and landed face first in the snow.

"Now stay out!" she said and returned to her post.

Meanwhile, outside the shop, the mans pet reindeer sniffed him excitedly. "No, I didn't get your carrots, Pig," he told the reindeer, causing it to moan and pout in disappointment.

A girl, who looked about his age, give or take,with the same red hair walked over to him, and asked, "Did you, at-least, get the equipment?"

"No,"

She groaned and face-palmed.

"But I found us a place to sleep," he finished, looking towards the snow-covered shed.

Back at the shop, Hermione asked, "So your going to the the north mountain?"

Harry was taken aback by her bluntness, "How did you know?"

"Oh please!" she scoffed, "The way you were asking about it? The only way it would have been more obvious was if you screamed it out loud!"

Harry blushed in embarrassment. He supposed he should have been more subtle.

"Anyway," she continued, "Why do you wanna go to the North Mountain?"

"I'm going to get the king to bring back summer,"

Hermione just stared at him like he was crazy. After a while, she managed to snap out of it. "Why would you want to do that!?" she asked, incredulously.

Harry, not wanting to explain the entire story at the moment, just said, "It's complicated,"

"Can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"I want to come with you," she said.

"Why?"

"Something tells me you need all the help you can get. Besides I read all about the North Mountain," she said.

"Your probably right but I don't really know how to get to the mountain,"

She grinned, "I've got an idea,"

Meanwhile, the red-headed siblings where lying down in the shed against their pet reindeer. The man was strumming away at his lute, presumably to start a song, as the girl hummed along.

_"Reindeer are better then people._ _Pig, don't you think that's true?" _

_"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad 'cept you two!"_

"Aww, thanks mate," the man said, and continued the song.

_"But people smell better then reindeer. Pig, don't you think we're right?"_

_"That's once again true, for all except you,"_

_"You got us! Let's call is a night,"_

"Don't let the frostbite bite,"

"Nice song." The pair shot up at the sound of the new voice. Harry and Hermione opened the door to the shed.

"You two?" The man asked.

"Who are they?"

"Never mind," he said as he turned to Harry and Hermione and asked, "What do you want?"

"We need your help,"Harry said, "we need to get to the North Mountain,"

"We don't take people places," he said as he layed down on Pig's stomach?

Harry threw a burlap sack, hitting him in the face in the process. "Let me rephrase that," Harry began, "Take us to the North Mountain."

The girl, who was now rolling around on the floor and clutching her stomach in laughter, got to her feet and said, " I like you. What's your name?"

"Harry,"

"Hermione,"

"I'm Ginny, this here's my brother, Ron," Ginny jerked her thumb at the red haired man.

Ron opened the sack and pulled out a length of rope and a pick-axe. He looked at Harry and sighed. "Fine, we leave tomorrow," he paused then said, "And you forgot the carrots," as he lied back down.

Harry threw a smaller sack at Ro, which hit him in the stomach. "We leave now!" he said. It was clear by his tone that he would not take 'No' for an answer.

They loaded up the sled, hooked up Pig to the sledge and rode through the dark, snow-covered forest. After a while Ginny asked, "So, tell us: What made the King go all ice crazy?"

"That was my fault," Harry told her.

"How?"

"Well I got engaged and he freaked out because I had just met her- you know- that day. So he wouldn't bless the marriage,"-

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah, anyway, I got mad and he got and I grabbed his glove,"-

"You mean to say that you got engaged to someone you **just** met **that** **day**!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yes! Now pay attention!" Harry ordered, irritated with the interruptions,"But he **always** wore the gloves! I mean all the time! I just thought he was scared of dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Ron asked.

"Yes...they did," he said as he scooted away from his companions, as they were technically strangers, "But Cho is not a stranger,"

"Really? What's her last name?" Ginny challenged.

"Change," Harry told them.

"What her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches,"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Marietta,"

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful,"

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter,"

"Have you eaten with her yet?" Ginny asked, "What if she gets all fussy? What if she flirts with other guys?"

"Flirts?"

"Right in front of you,"

"She's a princess, she wouldn't do **that**!"

"Sure, **sure**," please note the sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter, alright!" Harry argued, "It's true love," he said quietly.

"Doesn't sound like true love," Ron said.

"They have a point, Harry," Hermione reasoned, "you can't marry someone you just met,"

"Oh, and I suppose your all **love experts** or something?!" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"No," Ginny said, then stuttered for a moment, "we have friends who are," she continued, referring to Ron and herself.

"You two have friends who are love experts?" Harry asked with skepticism, "I'm not buying it,"

"Stop talking," Ron told him.

"No, I'd like to meet these,"-

Ron slapped his mitten-covered hand over Harry's mouth to shut him up. Ron stopped the sled and climbed out of it. He held his lantern out to see what was out in the dark when he saw the gleaming yellow eyes of wolves. "Pig, go. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Ron said, urgently as he climbed back in the sled.

Pig resumed pulling the sled at running pace.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Wolves," Ron said.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"**We** are not doing anything," Ron told them. "**I** will handle this while **you** will do nothing but stay alive," as he pulled out a flaming torch.

"Ron, now is not the time for you to go all macho!" Ginny told him, her voice laced with irritation.

"But we can help!" Hermione protested.

"No!"

"Why no?"

"I don't trust his judgement,"

"Oi! What do you mean by that!?" Harry asked, indignantly.

"Who marries someone they just met!?" Ron said as he kicked a wolf off the slede.

"For the last time, it's **true** **love**!" Harry yelled as he hit a wolf in the head with Ron's lute as it was about to grab Ginny.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem,"

Suddenly a wolf jumped up pulled Ron off the sled by the arm, knocking the torch from his hand to Harry's and causing him to fall off the sled, but managed to grab a rope off the sled is being drag behind the sled on his stomach as the wolves bit his legs.

Hermione took the torch from Harry and used it to light a rolled up leather tarp on fire. "Duck!" she yelled as she threw the flaming tarp at the wolves biting Ron's legs.

"You almost set me on fire!" Ron said as he climbed the rope back on the sled.

"But I didn't," Hermione reasoned as she helped him on board.

"Look!" Ginny said and pointed ahead.

Everyone looked ahead to see they were heading for a cliff.

"Get ready to Jump, Pig!" Harry yelled to Pig.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Ron shouted as he threw a sack of carrots in Ginny's lap, "I do!" He picked Ginny up bridal style, and threw her on Pigs back. He did the same with Hermione, almost fell off if Ginny hadn't caught her.

Just as the were about to go over the edge, Ron used a hunting knife to cut Pig from the sled.

Pig, Ginny, and Hermione made it safely to the other side.

Ron and Harry jumped off the sled as it plummeted to the dark trench

Harry landed next to Ginny, but Ron landed on his stomach, too close to the edge and could see the sled at the bottom of the trench burst into flames.

"But I just paid it off," Ron whined to himself, quietly. He started to slip over the edge. He panicked and flailed when a pick axe tied to a rope landed in front of him, hooking itself into the ground.

"Grab on!" Harry's voice yelled.

Ron obeyed.

"Pull, Pig, Pull!" Ginny ordered as she,Harry, and Hermione helped pull the rope.

Once Ron was safe he flipped over on his back and panted heavily.

Harry and Ginny looked over to see the flaming sled. "I'll replace your sled, and everything in it," Harry promised then paused, seeing many reason for them to change their mind's, "I also understand if any you don't want to help me, anymore," he began to wonder aimlessly through the woods.

"Of course I don't want to help him!" He said as Ginny gave him a fierce death-glare.

"We have to help him!" She told him, furiously,"He'll die on his own!"

"He won't be on his own!"

"If Hermione knew her way around the mountains, he wouldn't have asked us too help!"

"So what! We barely know him!"

"You do realize that he can't buy you a new sled if he dies, right?"

Ron sighed in defeat, "I hate it when your right," he looked out to see Harry and Hermione heading in the completely wrong direction.

"Hold up!" he called, "Were coming with you,"

"Really?" Hermione asked.

They nodded, Ron some-what reluctantly.

"Okey," Ron said, "It's been a long day and I think we should make camp for the night,"

"Where?"

"There's a tent on the sled,"

Ginny face palmed. "Yes, Ron! There's been a tent on the sled this whole time! Especially when it fell off the cliff and burst into flames!" she really couldn't believe how much of an idiot her brother could be.

"Never mind, we'll find a cave or something," Harry reasoned.

The group wandered around for miles and miles, Ron leading Pig, and eventually found a cave big enough to house them for the night. It was cold and hard and covered in ice but it was the only cave for miles and everyone was too exhausted to walk any farther.

Harry collapsed against the caves hard, icy wall, very much missing his comfy, warm bed.

Ginny collapsed next to him and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry stained at her sleeping form for a bit. He couldn't help but noticed how at peace she seemed. She was very beautiful, he wouldn't deny it. Her red hair contrasting very much to Cho's dark hair. He also had to admit he found himself drawn to her feisty attitude as well as impressed that she didn't complain once about having to sleep in a cave, when he knew full well how submissive and stuck up women from nobility and aristocrats can be. She also seemed to more personality then other girls. Other girls would only care about looking pretty and marring for money and power. Ginny didn't seem to really care about that stuff.

Oh what was he thinking? He only just met her!

_"You mean just like how you only met Cho?" _said a sly voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Hermione.

_"Cho is different!" _Harry argued in his head.

_"How?" _ Hermione's voice argued.

Harry failed to answer. Wait-why was he arguing with Hermione's voice? In fact, why was he even still awake? With that Harry closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**An:** **Hello** **readers! I just want to politely plead for mercy as you are all no doubt very angry for the extreme delay in posting this chapter! Also I apologize if I didn't get Ron, Hermione, and Ginny right. And I just want to inform you that I reported the prologue with a few changes. Nothing major, just grammar and structure corrections and a few changes to the beginning. You can reread it if you want but you really don't have too. Also I've changed the summery too. I wanted to list Hermione as a characters but I reached the limit. Anyway, you know the gist: Please review, no flames, constructive criticism welcome. Ta Ta! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Snowman

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Harry**** Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Ch.4: The Snowman**

The group woke at dawn the next morning, feeling stiff and sore from sleeping on a cold stone floor. They set out on foot towards the North Mountian. The journey wouldn't have been to bad, if it wasn't for the exhausting trudge through knee-deap snow, the bitting tempiture dropping by the second and Ron and Hermione's constant bickering.

"I just don't see what's so interesting about a bunch of words on parchment!" Ron defended.

"Well, maybe you should try and find out!" Hermione retorted.

Ron had noticed that Hermione spent most of the time he had seen her reading a book, and thought it to ask about it. Despite having good intentions, he forgott to be polite in asking and Hermione had taken it the wrong way. Long story short: they haved been going for about an hour and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two please cutt it out!" he snapped, turning to the pair. "Ron, it's none of your bussiness if Hermione likes too read! Hermione, Ron didn't mean to offend you; he was just curios and didn't word himself properly! Now will you please stop arguing!?"

Both where stunned into silence by Harry's furiousious tongue-lashing and, honestly, found his anger quite intimmidating.

Soon they came across a cliff giving a clear view of Hogwarts. It would be better if Hogwarts wasn't totally covered in ice. Moving on after Harry's wavered reassurance that Draco will thaw the kingdom. They found a cluster of willow trees covered in frozen droplets of water, giving them a decorative and beautiful look, complete with a frozen waterfall. The trees still had their leaves since it jumped from summer to winter.

As they pushed through the vines, the hard ice-droplets made a clanking sound as they knocked against each other. Pig ended up getting his hornes tangled in them.

"I never knew winter could be so...beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe.

"Yeah..." Said a mysterious, far-off voice, "It really is beautiful but it's just so white!"

"I mean...lets have a little color! I'm thinken' maybe some crimson, shartroos, how about yellow! No, not yellow, 'cause we all know what yellow and snow means!" The voice was now coming from behind them. The group turned around to see a small snowman standing there smiling innocently.

"Am I right?" It said.

At those words everyone freaked out!

Ginny, who was closest, screamed and actually kicked its head off and into Rons hands.

"Hi!" The head said cheerfully.

"You're creepy," he said and tossed it too Harry.

"I don't want It!" Harry said then tossed it to Hermione.

"What, you think I do!?" She said then tossed it back too Ginny.

"Please don't drop me," the head asked.

This continued for a few more minutes while the snowman's body followed, trying to catch his head.

"Ewe! The body!" Ginny said as she threw the head at the body, forcing it to slide on its back away fom her.

The snowman got to its stubby feat with its head up side down. "Wait, what am I looking at here?" it asked, confused, "Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Uh..." Harry paused, "Let me help you with that," he said as he knelt before the small snowman and set its head right-side-up.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome"

"Now I'm perfect!" it cheered.

Harry, though, didn't think so, "Not quite," he said, then pulled one of Pig's carrots out of the sack While the snowman turned its head to talk to Ron, who came up behind him. Harry was about to place it on the snowman's head when it suddenly turned causing the carrot to get rammed to far into it's face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Are you kidding me?" it asked, quietly, as it starred down at the carrot tip sticking out of his face. "I... Am wonderful!" It cheered, "I've always wanted a nose! It's so cute! Like a little baby unicorn!"

Harry pushed the carrot through its head.

"Whoa! Hey! Whoa!" It exclaimed. "Oh, I love it even more!" It told Harry.

It took a deep breath-it needs to breath, right?-and said,

"Okay...lets start this thing over...I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It-or _He_-introduced.

"Olaf?" Harry asked. There was something familiar about this snowman,"Olaf..." Memories of playing with Draco in the winter snow wormed there way into Harry's mind, displaying his child-self and Draco building an almost identical snowman and naming it Olaf.

_"That's right, Olaf!"_ Harry said.

"And...You are...?" Olaf asked, expectingly.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Harry,"

"You don't look hairy?" Olaf said in confusion. Before Harry could correct him, Olaf turned to Hermione, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger," She answerted

"Who's the pretty, red-haired girl?" Olaf asked Harry, innocently.

"That's Ginny," Harry said as he and Ginny blushed tomato red.

"So who's the funky-looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Pig," Harry answered, assuming Olaf meant Pig.

"And the reigndear?" Olaf asked, as Ginny laughed at the insinuation.

"Uhh...Pig?" a confused Harry answered.

"Huh? Well-Okey! Makes my job easier,"

Pig tries to bite the carrot off of Olaf's face, but Olaf pulls away too quickly.

"Oh look at him trying to kiss my nose! I like you too!" he said, oblivious to Pig's true intentions.

"So-um-Olaf," Harry began,"Did Draco build you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

While Olaf was distracted, Ron pulled off one Olaf's twig-arms to examine it, "Bloody hell..." Ron murmered.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us too him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work-OW!" Ron was interupted as Olaf's detatched arm slaped him in the face.

"Hey! Trying to focas, here!" Olaf scolded, taking his arm back, "Yeah, why?"  
"We need him to bring back summer," Hermione explained as she squated down next to him.

At this news, Olaf looked possativily extatic. "Summer!? I **love** summer!"

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Olaf nodded, "I don't know why but i've always loved the idea of summer, sun, and really anything hot."

"You don't have a lot of heat expirience, do you?" Ron asked, and gained the expected answer of:

"Nope!" Olaf closed his eyes and smiled, most-likely imagining summer.

Ron turned to Hermione and whispered, "Someone should tell him." In hind-sight he was right. Olaf should probably know what show and ice do when the heat up, for his own good.

"Don't you dare!"

Ginny, however, thought differently.

**AN:**** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and I have no excuse for it. I am a lazy person by nature but guilt and stress are amazing motivatores for me. Plus if you look you can see that of all the people who have read this story only six have bothered to review and only three of them said the story was good and that's not good motivation, but I swear I will finish this story!**

**I probably should have said this before but this is NOT a Drarry fic! I have no problem with the pairing, nor am I homophobic (my best friend's a lesbian in a committed relationship) I may not think it makes a lot of sense due to the fact that Draco and Harry kind of hate each other (but I guess love can be born from hate and petty school rivalry) but I do enjoy Drarry fanfics. **

**I would also like to thank Harry1675 for allowing me to use their idea about Draco's appearence and their kind review. Thanks!**

** See Ya, Bitches! Warrior out. :)**


End file.
